1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capture and screening, and, more particularly, to multi-dimensional image capture and screening.
2. Description of the Related Art
As cinema and television technology converge, allowing the home viewer to enjoy many of the technological benefits once reserved for movie theaters, the need initially for additional experiential impact in theaters increases. Resolution, choice, sound and other aspects of home viewing have improved and expanded, as have the viewing options and quality of media presented by computer and Internet options. In time, any benefit of the cinema experience will be minimized to the point of potentially threatening that viewing venue, and industry, entirely.
Currently, no system or method exists in the prior art to provide aesthetically superior visuals multi-dimensionally, without the need of special glasses for viewers, or the like.